Fleur du coeur
by Paloma-chan
Summary: OS Al a récupéré son corps depuis quelques mois. Ed et Al vivent chez Mamie Pinako et Winry. Ils sont tout l’un pour l’autre. Mais Al s’inquiète… Estce seulement de l’amour fraternel ? [YAOI]Elricest


**Titre** : Fleur du cœur

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Résumé** : Al a récupéré son corps depuis quelques mois. Ed et Al vivent chez Mamie Pinako et Winry. Ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais Al s'inquiète… Est-ce seulement de l'amour fraternel ?

**Genre** : romance, triste

**Couple** : EdXAl ( yaoi )

**Série** : FullMetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer** : Les persos… ? Non, non, pas à moi

Et voilà, que m'arrive-t-il ? Il y a une semaine, je ne pouvais pas encadrer ce couple… Normal, c'est vraiment… spécial XD entre frères. Mais entre temps, je me suis regardé tous les épisodes ( depuis le temps que je voulais le faire ! ) Et j'ai vraiment trouvé qu'Ed et Al étaient totalement « fous » l'un de l'autre Surtout dans le film… héhé je raconte pas ! Mais bien sûr, je ne mettrai AUCUN lemon entre eux ! Oo Enfin après tout, même moi je ne connais pas le déroulement de l'histoire, toutes les idées me viennent durant l'écriture !

Bon, assez parlé !

« Al ! Al !»

Je me retourna, Winry était dehors avec Den, elle me demandait de venir. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre :

« J'arrive Winry ! »

Je passa une main dans mes cheveux. J'adorais cette sensation. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé mon corps. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir de nouveau sentir et toucher les choses. Ed aussi à finalement retrouvé ses membres. En fait, depuis ce temps, ni lui, ni moi, ni personne n'a parlé 'd'avant'. De nos quatre années de voyage pour retrouver se que nous avions perdus… Et c'était mieux ainsi. Je laissa glisser mes doigts jusqu'a la pointes de mes cheveux cuivrés. C'était agréable… Mais moins que quand je le faisais à mon frère. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus doux et soyeux que les miens. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne quitterai jamais Ed. Il représente tout pour moi. Pendant quatre ans, il a travaillé à ne plus dormir pour que je retrouve ce corps. Même si j'avais fait de mon mieux pour lui venir en aide, la plus grosse part du boulot à était fourni par Ed.

Je marcha hors de la petite chambre qu'Ed et moi partageons. Rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ses années. Je prenais soin de laisser mes mains se balader sur les murs, les portes. C'est vraiment fantastique de ne plus être enfermé dans ce corps d'acier. Je mis enfin les pieds dehors. Je resta immobile, laissant le vent courir sur mes joues.

« Al ! Comment vas-tu ? me demanda Winry en courant vers moi, bien dormi ? »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien ! » répondit-je en laissant un large sourire s'afficher sur mon visage.

Sourire que Winry me rendit. Depuis qu'Ed et moi vivions ici, elle était toujours radieuse, même si elle se plaignait de ne plus entendre les grincements des membres artificiels de mon frère. Tous les trois passons des moment inoubliables en ce moment. Justement, en parlant d'Ed, où est-il encore passé ? C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes ici, il va tous les jours se recueillir sur la tombe de maman. Moi je ne le fais pas. Je n'aime pas me rappeler de tous ce que nous avons vécut à l'époque où maman était toujours en vie. Je n'étais allé voir sa tombe qu'une seule fois, et ça m'a suffit.

Winry et moi commençâmes à marcher au bord d'une petite route de terre. Comme d'habitude, j'étais pieds nus, laissant le sol effleurer ma peau. Winry attrapa ma main, et me lança un grand sourire, presque aguicheur. Je me sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Je comprenais bien que Winry était amoureuse de moi. C'était sûr, aussi visible que le nez au milieu du visage. Mais est-ce chose réciproque ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense que pour moi, Winry est juste ma meilleure amie. Et même si je serai amoureux d'elle, je sais que je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que mon frère.

Mais je trouvais sa peau si douce, que je la laissa entortiller ses doigts autour des miens. Malgré le vent frais, son corps était chaud. A cause de moi ? Il vaut mieux que je ne me pose pas ce genre de question. Je me contenta de regarder Den courir comme un fou après un petit papillon. J'aurai bien voulu lui rendre sa patte manquante. Mais maintenant, la pierre était détruite. C'est mieux ainsi. On arriva enfin en haut d'une petite colline. Une silhouette familière se dessina. Ed. Il était devant la tombe de maman, joliment décorée. Je m'arrêta là. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. Winry me lâcha la main, espérant qu'Ed ne nous avait pas vu. Je l'espérais aussi. Pourquoi ? Ed leva la tête quand il entendit Den et Winry courir vers lui. Il me vit enfin, me lançant un sourire 'made in Ed'. Je lui souris à mon tour. Mais sans que je ne contrôle rien, mon visage vira au rouge vif. Je tenta désespérément de regarder ailleurs. Ouf, personne ne m'a vu rougir. Je soupira, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil illuminer ma peau. Pourquoi est-ce que en ce moment, je rougis violemment dès qu'Ed me regarde ou me touche ? Il y qu'une réponse, une qui tombe à chaque fois que je me pose cette question. Mais cette réponse est impossible… immorale même. Ed est mon frère, comment pourrais-je l'aimer autrement que comme un frère ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelle journée horrible j'ai passé ! Maintenant j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se cache derrière cet amour fraternel… J'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'est normal après tout… Ed est un garçon, et c'est aussi mon frère… Malgré ça, je l'aime… Je me suis enfui dans la chambre juste après le dîner. J'espère que mon comportement pour le moins bizarre ne lui à pas fait comprendre… J'ai à peine osé lui adresser la parole de la journée, et il s'est inquiété pour moi… Il à même demandé à Winry de nous laisser seuls. Brrr, quel moment j'ai passé. Le moindre contact avec lui me faisais rougir de plus belle… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé… amoureux de lui ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Ed. J'essaya de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, mais en vain. Il vint s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, à côté de moi.

« Al, arrête de me dire que tu va bien… »

« … »

« On s'est toujours tout dis, toi et moi… non ? »

Je serra les dents. Bien sûr, toi et moi n'avons pas de secrets… Mais… Je préfère garder ce que j'ai sur le cœur pour moi… Pour le moment.

« Oui… Mais je te dis que ce n'est rien, juste un coup de blues ! Je doit être fatigué, c'est tout… Après tout, j'ai pas dormi pendant cinq ans ! » réussi-je à balbutier.

Ed n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il se leva, comprenant que je voulais être seul. Dès qu'il eu quitté la pièce, je senti une larme perler sur ma joue. Il n'y a aucun avenir entre nous… C'est mon frère, et je pense bien qu'il aime Winry. D'ailleurs je préférerai qu'elle lui tourne un peu autour… Il faudrait que je l'incite à s'intéresser à lui. Oui ! Même si je sais à l'avance que cela me ferra souffrire, ce sera mieux. Ed ne peut pas tomber aussi bas que moi… Il ne doit pas ! Je sécha rapidement mes yeux et me leva. J'ai une chose à accomplir…

On ne peut rien obtenir sans faire de sacrifices… 

_La loi de l'échange équivalant…_

_Qui finalement s'existe pas,_

On peut obtenir certaines choses 

_Sans rien donner en échange,_

_Et l'on peut ne rien obtenir,_

En se tuant à la tâche… 

Je trouva Winry dans l'atelier. Elle était en train de nettoyer ses outils. Quand elle m'entendit entrer, elle se retourna vivement, me lançant un de ses radieux sourires. Elle abandonna son travail, perdant l'azur de ses yeux dans mon regard. Je me senti mal à l'aise. Peut-être imagine-t-elle que je suis venu pour elle…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Al ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer :

« Ecoute Winry, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître bizarre… Mais… Arrête de t'intéresser à moi… Je sais que tu est amoureuse de moi… Mais, je… Je préfère que l'on reste amis ! »

« Al… »

« En fait, si je dis ça c'est pour Ed… Je pense bien qu'il t'aime… Ca saute aux yeux en fait, mais pour moi, tu es juste une amie… »

« Al… tu veux que… Que Ed et moi… »

« Soyez ensembles… fini-je en gardant difficilement mes larmes, gomen naisaï »

Je m'enfuis de la pièce en courant, ne pouvant retenir mes sanglots plus longtemps. Je ne pris pas le chemin de la chambre, ce serait trop simple de m'y trouver. Je couru dehors. Il faisait noir à cette heure-ci, mais il fallait que je quitte rapidement cet endroit. Je courais droit devant moi, ne regardant pas le chemin que j'empruntais. J'arriva à la rivière. Je me rappelle que j'aimais me cacher ici après m'être disputé avec Ed. Je sais très bien qu'il viendrait me chercher ici. Je me laissa tomber par terre. J'enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. J'étais en train de me tuer petit à petit, et j'en suis conscient. Mais sans Ed, ma vie n'a pas de sens. Sans lui, mon corps et comme avant, totalement vide…

Quelques minutes après, alors que je pleurais toujours, j'entendis Winry et Ed m'appeler. Ils devaient sans doute me chercher. Des bruits de pas précipités ses rapprochaient de moi. Ed… Mon Ed… Ed que j'ai vendu à Winry…

« Al ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, on te cherche partout ! » s'écria-t-il en me voyant.

Il était en colère contre moi… Je leva mes yeux noyés des larmes vers lui. Quand il me vit dans cet état, il se calma. Il s'accroupi à côté de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je le rejeta en sentant mon corps s'emballer.

« Al… ? Mais que t'arrives-t-il à la fin ? » me demanda Ed inquiet.

Mon corps commença à trembler, et mes larmes devinrent plus nombreuses que jamais. Ed se mordit les lèvres. Il voulait m'aider et moi je ne voulais pas de lui. Je voulais qu'il aime Winry et non moi…

« Ed… Laisse-moi seul, onegaï » dis-je sèchement.

Il fut très étonné que je lui parle de cette façon. Il se leva et s'en alla, ne m'accordant pas même un regard. Il commençait à me détester… Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrire avec moi, mais plutôt heureux avec une autre… Une fille, qui n'est pas de sa famille… Quelqu'un comme Winry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un mois… Sûrement le pire de toute ma vie. Chaque jour, j'avais essayé de pousser Winry dans les bras de mon frère. J'espère qu'ils vont enfin sortir ensemble, parce que j'en ai marre de faire ça. Depuis quelques temps, Ed ne m'adresse plus la parole, et Winry non plus. A moins que ce ne sois moi qui me referme. Peu importe… Plus rien ne m'importe, plus rien ne m'attache à ce monde… J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Quand Ed et Winry seront heureux ensembles, j'irai rejoindre maman. Hmm, quel vœux égoïste… Ed à tant travaillé pour moi. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si je meurt. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Soudain, j'entendis des rires venant de dehors. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est un endroit magnifique pour penser. Je regarda le ciel violet, puis descendit mes yeux. Ed et Winry étaient là, en train de rire et de se taquiner. Je souris. Un sourire rempli de tristesse. Winry se rapprochait d'Ed petit à petit. Il y eu un long silence. Trop long. J'avais le souffle court, je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer, mais mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décoller de cette scène. Winry se rapprocha encore plus près, et posa ses lèvres contre celles de mon frère.

Mon cœur arrêta de battre, mon cerveau arrêta de penser, mon âme arrêta de vivre… Je me suis laissé basculer en arrière. Ma tête heurta la coin de la fenêtre, mais je ne senti rien.

J'ai envie de pleurer,

De crier,

De mourir…

« E…d… »

C'est le seul mot que je parvint à murmurer avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves. J'étais vide de toute pensée…

« Al… Al… ! »

Pourquoi la voix de mon frère résonne-t-elle dans ma tête ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ? J'ouvris doucement les paupières. Je voyais flou.

« Al, tu es réveillé ! » cria une autre voix.

Celle de Winry plus précisément. Je me redressa lentement, et je parvint à distinguer les silhouettes d'Ed et Winry. Je me frotta les yeux pour les détendre un peu. Ed s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit. Il avait l'air coupable… Coupable de ce qui m'étais arrivé !

« Nii-san… Gomen… » murmurais-je.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… dit-il sur un ton plein de remords, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi en ce moment… Gomen nasaï Al… »

Soudain je senti une larme chaude tomber sur ma main. Non, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, pas à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de mon frère ! C'est contre-nature ! Il déposa sa main droite sur mon front. Je me senti alors tellement bien, et très mal à la fois. C'était comme si la clé était juste devant moi, et que je ne pouvais pas l'attraper. Je détourna la tête.

« Al, matte ! Onegaï. »

Je lui obéit, et me tourna vers lui, le laissant faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je lui était entièrement dévoué. Il avait collé son front contre le mien. Ce simple geste suffisait à me rendre heureux.

« Al… Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as, onegaï. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état… »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Winry était partie. Il était peut-être temps pour moi d'agir. Mais après ce que j'avais fait pour Winry et lui, ce ne serait pas juste de lui avouer.

« Gomen Ed, mais je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« Nanda ! Al ! »

Aaah, je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. Ses lèvres étaient si proches de miennes depuis tout à l'heure que je me mettais à faire n'importe quoi. Il fallait absolument que je sépare nos fronts avant que je ne craque. Je baissa les yeux, gêné. Je laissa tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, faisant mine d'être de nouveau endormi. Je senti qu'Ed s'était levé. La porte se referma doucement, et je l'entendis discuter avec Winry. J'étais trop fatigué pour essayer d'écouter et je m'endormi pour de bon.

Je me réveilla doucement. Tout était noir autour de moi. Il faisait nuit. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairai le salon. C'était si calme… Je n'avais plus sommeil. Machinalement, je me leva et me dirigea vers notre chambre. La porte était entrouverte. Je m'avança dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, et m'assis sur le lit d'Ed. Il dormait… Il était si beau. Je passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, si doux. Puis ma main glissa lentement sur son visage. J'en imprimais chaque millimètre, essayant de voir si un détail m'avais échappé par le passé. Je prenais bien soin de ne pas toucher ses si belles lèvres. Je descendis mes doigts vers sa gorge.

Je me sentais si bien. Pour seule ouïe le rythme de sa respiration, pour seul touché sa peau si douce, pour seul odorat, son odeur naturelle, enivrante. Mais soudain, je me crispa. Je les avaient touchées, ses lèvres… Elles étaient si douces… Je commença à me pencher, mais je m'arrêta aussitôt. Je ne devais pas braver cet interdit. Je savais bien ce qui arrivait quand un interdit était défié. Mais cette fois, c'était différent… Ma vie n'était pas en jeu. Quoique, si jamais Ed se réveillait et me rejetait… Ma vie serait détruite, et je m'en voudrais à jamais. Mais la tentation était trop grande. La curiosité, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle les interdits existent. Pour tester notre maîtrise de sois même, la soif de connaissance.

Je passa une nouvelle fois mes doigts sur ses lèvres, priant silencieusement qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je me pencha de nouveau, et lentement, je déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après de longues secondes, je me redressa. Quelque chose avait changé sur son visage. Ses yeux ! Oh mon dieu, il était réveillé ! Je fut saisis de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Al… » murmura Ed, visiblement étonné voir choqué… effrayé !

« Nii-san… Gomen nasaï, je… »

Je ne put terminer ma phrase, que de grosse larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage d'Ed.

« C'était 'ça' que tu cherchais à me cacher, Al ? Depuis tout ce temps… Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Ed se forçait à garder son calme, et j'avais senti que les mots avaient eut du mal à sortir. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne pouvais plus le cacher maintenant. Totalement vaincu, je me contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Gomen nasaï Nii-san… Je sais que nous sommes frères, et que ce que je ressens pour toi est insensé ! Demo… »

« N'essaye pas de t'expliquer… Par contre, moi je te dois des explications… »

« Nani ? »

« Je me sens coupable de t'avoir rejeté ce mois-ci. Mais tu étais bizarre. Enfin, je comprend pourquoi maintenant, et tu avais de quoi te sentir mal à l'aise »

Peu à peu je reprenais espoir. Peut-être qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de moi finalement. D'un revers de manche, je sécha mes larmes. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

« Mais maintenant que tu m'a poussé vers Winry… Je crains que ce que tu ressens pour moi ne puisse être réciproque, Al… »

Mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mon cœur venait de voler en éclat. C'était de ma faute… Si seulement je lui en avais parlé plus tôt ! Après tout, c'est mon frère, il aurait toujours trouvé un moyen de m'aider, même dans cette situation. Mais Ed eut un petit rire. Voilà qu'il se moquait de moi… Je le mérite bien ! Je suis tellement stupide ! Ed passa une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa.

« Alalah, tu es bien naïf Al ! »

« ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je pourrai aimer quelqu'un plus fort que toi ? » dit-il en riant de plus belle.

Il se redressa, m'attrapa par le col de mon pyjama, m'attira vers lui… et scella nos lèvres d'un baiser tant désiré. Il entrouvrit aussitôt sa bouche et timidement, j'y glissa ma langue. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et je sentais que le sien aussi. Mon corps fut parcourut d'une décharge électrique quand nos deux langues se touchèrent et commencèrent à se caresser. Toute la tristesse que j'avais accumulée pendant un mois venait de s'envoler. Ed sépara à regret nos lèvres, après de longues minutes. Nos regards dorés se croisèrent. Je me glissa dans les draps, et nous nous sommes endormis, l'un enlacé à l'autre.

OWARI 


End file.
